vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Megurine Luka/Notable songs list
The current page size is }}. There are over 9,000 videos on Nico Nico Douga and 5,000 videos on Youtube which are related to Luka Megurine. See NicoVideo Search: LUKA and YouTube Search: LUKA More than 60 of her songs were inducted into Vocaloid's Hall of Fame on Nico Nico Douga (exceeded 100,000 views) & recorded in over 5,000 mylists. Song Playlist Notable Luka Original Songs The 'WANDERLAST' Original music and lyrics by Sasakure-P (shimashima) One of Luka's very first hits that made her famous and still a significant song in the VOCALOID universe, this song has received countless remixes and is related to Hello, Planet (sang by Miku). It is mostly portrayed as being the song of Luka, a robot sent out into space in a Superman-esque format in order to sing as proof that humans and Earth existed. ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー(Luka Luka ★ Night Fever) Original music and lyrics by samfree *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast Since this song is composed of electric dancing musical style in progression, it's very popular amongst vocaloid fans, and has a lot of covers and chorus versions on the Internet. This song is seen as one of Luka's personal iconic image songs, and describes her nightlife, and her desire to invite her fans to join her to sing and dance along with her in this exciting song. This song should be considered "Eurobeat" genre, it complies to the Eurobeat formula. It sounds very much like songs by Dave Dave Rodgers and other Eurobeat songs, for example songs used in the anime Initial D. 巡姫舞踊曲/Meguri Hime Buyou-kyoku (Itineranting Diva's Dance Music) Original music and lyrics by No.D *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast This song is another personal image smash hit song from Luka Megurine. Luka describes her voice and body as "sexy", which could seduce the viewer into submission. ダブルラリアット(Double Lariat) Original music and lyrics by Agoaniki-P *Nicovideo broadcast Original video *Youtube broadcast Original video with English subs This song is about a girl whose hobby is spinning around and reaching a certain distance. She gets discouraged because all of her friends can go farther distances than she can, but this only drives her to work harder, until she is able to spin the entire distance of the world. Although the song and PV appear to be about the rather random topic of spinning, the song can be interpreted as someone trying hard to achieve their dreams. Also, sometimes the song is interpreted with Luka literally;being the Earth (the largest distance in the song is approximately the earth's radius). In the Nico broadcast, the flash of the original video uploaded by the author is programmed specifically so that Luka will continue spinning even if the video is paused. This popular song has many Fanmade PVs and translations with different interpretations. RIP=RELEASE Original music and lyrics by Ryuusei-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast *Youtube broadcast with subtitles This song is basically an answer song to Len Kagamine's song "SPICE!" which is also written by Ryuusei-P. The song portrays Luka's true feelings of how she knew she would get hurt, yet couldn't help being in love. It also shows a slight bit of obsession as she wants to "rip and release" his throat and obtain vengeance for what he has done to her. トエト(Toeto) Original music and lyrics by Toraboruta-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast This song is about a girl who is extremely shy and constantly says "eto...", which is the Japanese equivalent of saying "um...". Stuttering eto creates the word Toeto. Throughout the song, the girl slowly overcomes her fear. The song was accompanied with a PV, which featured Megurine Luka in a small, child-like form, wearing a cat hat. The character was obviously named Toeto. The song, and character produced from it has enjoyed many Nico choruses, including a mega-chorus that included more than 50 people singing at one time. It also included all of their Toeto avatars. The song is even on iTunes here (open only if you have iTunes) as well as a rendition by Rin. Just Be Friends Original music and lyrics by Dixie Flatline *Nicovideo broadcast(temporarily undisplayed) *YouTube broadcast (with english subtitles) The song is about how a girl (Luka) and a boy 's current relationship is going nowhere; therefore, they start to realize that the relationship is falling apart. Eventually the speaker pulls the plug and breaks up with the other. Though the song is sung by Luka, some fans interpret that it is in the boy's point of view; however, this is not confirmed or supported in any way by the creator, and both interpretations would cause inconsistencies in the PV. Fans' opinions remain divided. The original "Just Be Friends" song on Nico Nico Douga has been temporarily undisplayed by Dixie Flatline due to the matter of Yunomi-P's plagiarism. Dixie Flatline's Blog: About the PV of "Just Be Friends" 人魚姫/Ningyo Hime (The Little Mermaid) Original music by 4124, lyrics by 紅月満 *Nico broadcast *Youtube Broadcast The song is based on the story "The Little Mermaid" by Hans Christian Andersen; however, the mermaid dies instead of being given the chance to ascend into Heaven like the mermaid did in the original story. Wash My Blood ''' Original music and lyrics by Deadball-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast This song is another work of Deadball-P, who often writes lyrics of dispute. The work also brought controversy both in Nico Nico Douga and Youtube. This song is often interpreted as Luka being a Nun, and is supposed to maintain virginity. But when she DOES have sex and is not aware of it, she hides her later pregnancy and gets an abortion. She is so paranoid yet in love with the man she had sex with that she thinks that everytime she has a period, she killed another child, like she did with her hidden abortion. Luka's combination of her depiction, being a Nun, violating her celibacy (a vow never to have sex) as a Nun, and her committing abortion is considered immoral and blasphemous, most especially to people with Roman Catholic / Christian faith, where abortion is seen tantamount to murder. This is the reason behind its controversy. As a response, most UTAU voicebank authors prohibit covering of songs like this. 円尾坂の仕立屋 / Enbizaka no Shitateya (The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka) Original music and lyrics by Akuno-P *Nico broadcast *Nicozon broadcast The official English title of the song by Akuno-P is "Leviathan slope".KarentT: EVILS FOREST / mothy The song seems to set in the old medieval-type era of Japan. Luka plays a woman who owns a tailor shop and is the talk of the town for her good attitude and fine skill. However, the only thing on her mind is her "lovely person" and his unfaithfulness, because he never "comes home". One day, Luka sees the man (hinted to be Kaito) walking around with a woman wearing a red kimono (Meiko). In anger, Luka kills the woman with her sewing scissors which she has inherited from her mother, and tailors her kimono. The next day, she sees the man again, looking depressed and walking with a girl with a green sash (Miku). Luka likewise kills the girl and tailors her sash. Once again, she sees the man, this time with a girl "far too young for him", and watches as he buys her a yellow hairpin (Rin). Luka once again kills the girl and keeps her hairpin. In secret, Luka dons the kimono, sash, and hairpin, thinking that she has finally become the type of girl the man loves. She decides to go and see him because he did not come to see her. The next day, as the town becomes increasingly restless because of the crime that a man has been killed. The last verse of the song reveals that not only were the three women around the man were actually his family members, but also, Luka had absolutely no connection to the man and to him, she was a complete stranger (she had somehow become convinced that he was her boyfriend or husband). タワー / Tower Original music and Lyrics by Eshijanai-KEI *Nico Broadcast *Youtube broadcast with subtitles This song sings about Luka giving up on everything and considers jumping off of a tower. She states that no one would notice because the lights are so beautiful. Bullet For Prisoner Original music and Lyrics by QWIC *Nico Broadcast *Youtube broadcast This is a song about a woman(Luka) who seems to kill people. As she shoots her target with her gun one day, she hesitates briefly. After she seduced and killed her target, she begins to face major regrets for killing and sees, to her dismay, that she had fallen for her target. Now, as 'the news broadcast my sin with you as the victim', she wishes that she and her target may have been able to meet in a different way and be happy together. '''re_Cycle Music and PV by Seiji Luka voice by Vitaone-P Mix by U-ta-P *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast The story about a broken robot who vows to take back her young master, who was forcefully taken away from her from a group led by someone. She is reborn as a new robot, who searches for the master she had lost that time ago as she fights for the sake of humanity with her new master. In this world, the robots are a threat to humanity and she protects lives from them. She never gives up finding her previous master, no matter how many times she was to be reborn again and again. She prides herself even she is not actually alive. One day, she contemplates upon her memories once again when she realizes that her current master looks exactly like the leader that kidnapped her original master that time ago from behind. When she learns of this, she kills him, relishing the fact that she was able to finally take her revenge. But then she realizes that the master that she killed was, ironically, the same young master she was searching for the entire time when she sees that he's "the same as my memory". In grief, she loses her will to exist and decides to sleep together with her master's body in the midst of the piles of dust. Through the entire song, she spoke in a language created by the song writer/artist, and it wasn't revealed what it was meant until the last few verses, which meant "I am an eternal existence. For you, I will always find my way to be by your side." 紅一葉 / Akahitoha (A Single Red Leaf) Original Music, Compostion and lyrics by Kurousa-P Originally sung by Miku *Nicovideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast Luka version *Nicovideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast Although this work was released as a Miku's song a year before at first, the Luka version became more famous. This song is about Luka's undying love for her lover, as she described it in her memory under the flurries of red tree leaves, and recalls every moment how happy she has been with her lover, until she bids him farewell so sadly and painfully. Kurousa-P accidentally mixed up the spring cherry blossoms and the autumn maple red leaves, so the lyrics says "cherry red leaves." The author commented that the setting of the song is put in the early Shōwa Period. This song has a beautiful Neoclassical Japanese mood within the song, with great melody and waltz music as well. 籠の中の雛龍/ Kago no Naka no Suuryuu (Caged Baby Dragon) Original music and Lyrics by Yowane-P *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast with subtitles 時のオルゴール/ Toki no Orugooru (Music Box of Time) Original music and Lyrics by Umbrella-P *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast with subtitles This song is about the singer enticing the listener, in an almost sarcastic and ironic way, to open and listen to this magical music box. When the music box is opened it plays the listeners memories and holds them to their past tighter and tighter as they listen. Luka warns that those who exchange their present and future for the memories of their past have no worth in this world, and yet once more asks the listener to open the box and lose themselves. Japanese Ninja No.1 Original music and Lyrics by Deadball-P *Original video Nicovideo Broadcast *Original video Youtube Broadcast This song is about a ninja who is paid in food in recognition of assassination and harasses girls and a geisha he obeys. She sings about Japanese sports, food, weekdays, a sushi-go-round, a geisha, and a goal to rule the universe, constantly repeating 'Japanese ninja No.1!' in English. Terms related to perverted behavior are used throughout the song. Perfect Liar The lyrics are from Luka's point of view. Her words are directed towards the audience which takes the place of a man that she has seduced. Luka is a wanderer that has always gotten what she wants from men she seduces, leech off of, and then toss away. She sings about how every man thought of her as their own but in the end were deceived by her. Every deception is a lie that she crafted and she tells of how make a mask with only a few openings that let you see her "scars". Lastly she tells the viewer to learn a lesson from the "wound" she created, leading us to believe that we have already been deceived and thrown away. Original music and Lyrics by QWIC *NicoVideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast 最後の女王 / Saigo no Jyoou (The Last Queen) Original music and lyrics by Kurousa-P *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast '「Eternal Snow」Changin' My Life' Originally sung and lyrics written by myco Music by Shintarou Tanabe Luka's cover Miron-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast A cover of the ending theme of "Full Moon o Sagashite (Searching for the Full Moon)" . Kakumei(Revolution) Made by Signal-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast DYE Music and lyrics by AVTechNO Illustration by kior *Nicovideo broadcast (removed by the author) *YouTube broadcast (reprinted from Nico video) The song deals with wanting to retain individuality ("existence might be thin"), not overly stand out ("look large"), and be accepted by society ("the color that other people like") all at the same time, using being "dyed" as a metaphor. The backtrack is dark and warped, but the most striking part of the song is that even though the song is in English, the large amounts of synthesizer and the mixing of Luka's voice with the lyrics make it very difficult for even English-speaking listeners to understand the song without the lyrics provided on AVTechNO's website. The song is even harder for Japanese listeners to understand, as the translation is not directly placed on the song. Instead, there are strings of katakana encoded in hexadecimal 16 on the video. The letters and numbers must be decoded to the katakana (which yields the pronunciation of the translation), and the katakana must be transliterated to the proper kanji in order to create a textual variant (which must be deduced by context). Even then, some words are omitted in the strings, and a proper English/Japanese translator is required for a Japanese listener to properly understand the song. secret Music and Lyrics by aRTH/Gunigunizunyunyun-P Illustrated by Bisuke *Orginal Nicovideo broadcast *Orginal Nicozon broadcast *Nicovideo broadcast Fanmade PV *Youtube Broadcast Fanmade PV This is probably one of (if not the most) the most popular of Luka's English songs, and it shows with the massive amount of views the PV received on Nico Nico. The song's meaning is hard to determine from the very repetitive lyrics, supposedly, she had a boyfriend (now her ex) that used to understand her for herself, but after that she was left with a broken heart and no one to understand her. Another supposed meanign is that Luka is a new girl in a new place and is peer pressured to do things like drugs, dress the way they do, etc, etc, and cannot remember who she really was in the end, hence the lyrics. Circus Monster *Youtube broadcast Creepy Toast Music and lyrics by matt9five/Doofus-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast Luka feels uncomfortable about the piece of toast on her table because it has eyes, talks, and looks like Big Al. Palette Original music and lyrics by Yuyoyuppe *Nico Broadcast Original video *Youtube Broadcast Original video(Reprinted from Nico) 星屑ユートピア/Hoshikuzu Utopia (Stardust Utopia) Music and lyrics by Otetsu *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast Leia Original music and lyrics by Yuyoyuppe *http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm13185918 Nico video *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YNHNRvd-do&feature=channel_video_title Youtube video with english subtitles See Also *Collaborative Vocaloid Songs *Fanmade Vocaloids based from Luka Megurine References Category:Notable Songs by Vocaloid